The Crest Of Truth -Sierra's Past
by BlackDragonFly
Summary: FINISHED! FINALLY! A little thing about what happened when Willis couldn't e-mail Sierra to tell her about Dana -and what happens when Sierra tells the whole truth...
1. Prologue

"Hello?" I opened my bedroom door and saw Willis standing there. I almost fell over –what the fuzuck (inside joke with my friends and me) was this about? Had something happened to Dana and they wanted me to help again? Oh god, what was this about? They never talked to me, they only wrote tiny, tiny e-mails to me, telling me about what happened.

"Hey Sierra. How are you?" he asked. There was a little hesitance in his voice.

I sighed. "Absolutely fine. Come in, my parents don't mind if there's a boy in my room…"

"Just as nothing goes _on_ in there, Sierra," my mom joked.

"Right," I nodded, "nothing goes on. Come on in, Willis."

He entered the room and we sat on my bed. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. Like normal, VAST rang through the speakers of my Aiwa stereo (god, I love 100 watts of nothing but MUSIC!) "I mean, you guys only e-mail me all the time and stuff."

"I know," Willis nodded, "But we couldn't get to e-mail you for what I'm about to tell you…"

"What happened?"

"Dana is Izzy's sister. They're both my cousins."

I raised an eyebrow. "No way!"

"Way."

I rolled my eyes, "But what does this have to do with me?"

Willis shrugged. "We just wanted you to know, and we couldn't e-mail you."

"I know," I smirked, "Because I'm not here right now. I'm not even sure if I'm a human…"

"What are you talking about?" Willis asked me with a confused look on his face.

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about," I replied with a flick of my wrist. I switched on my American Hi-Fi CD, "And you can tell any one of those other people…"


	2. Chapter 1: 1992

"What do you mean? Is there something about you that we don't know?" Willis wondered. "I mean, you look like a human…"

I laughed. "Yes, I look human, but I am. See, what I mean is that my mind isn't fully here. I get into these little things where I don't know exactly what I'm thinking or stuff like that. I can think about fifty things at one time too."

Willis sighed. "Okay, explain to me what happened when you were a kid."

"Alright," I smiled, "but you're in for a large one."

1992

Sierra was only five years old. She was a little girl and everyone said she looked like her dad. She always smiled and said, "I look like me dad!" Of course, it was a little something different than that. But Sierra always called her father dad.

"Sierra, get off of your brother! Oh no, not again!" Debra, her mother, groaned. Sierra was trying to change her brother's diapers again. Powder was all over the floor. 

"But mom…"

"No buts. Great, now I've gotta clean this all up."

"Sowwy mom."

"It's okay."

Sierra sighed and walked into the kitchen. She tried opening the refrigerator and fell over because the door was too heavy, "umph!" She screeched out pointed at a black thing that scurried across the floor in front of her. Sierra yelped and grabbed it. She ran into her bedroom and hid it under her bed and then pretended she had hurt her hand so her mom wouldn't look for what she just hid.

"Mom, I huwt my hand."

"Stop talking like a little kid, Sierra." 

"Awlright, mom."

Debra rolled her eyes and wiped some sweat off of her forehead. "Why don't you go and play outside or something?"

"No mom, I'm gonna go watch MTV!"

Debra sighed again as Sierra ran off into the living room. Sierra turned on the television and switched it to MTV. New Kids On The Block was on (actually, I don't know what time they came around because I was only a little kid when they came out so :-p). She quickly hit the buttons 2 and 9, and Nickelodeon came through the screen (okay, I don't know how to spell that so :-p). Rugrats was on. 

_Damn, how am I supposed to watch anything when everything is junk? Wait, that little black thingy!_ She rushed into her bedroom and picked it up from under her bed. She slammed the door shut and flicked on her radio. David Bowie. _Ew_, she thought. _Oh well._

"Hey little black thingy. Who are you?"

"Bubbo!" it replied squirting bubbles out of its mouth (like the little baby that later goes into Koromon did). 

"Bubbo? That's your name?" she wondered, dodging some of the bubbles from hitting her head. 

"Bubbo! Boom Bubbo!" it screeched.

Sierra giggled as more bubbles flew out and past her head. The room was starting to look like a bathtub and Sierra put it down and started running around. "Yay! It's so pretty! I love this!"

"Boom Bubbo!" it repeated. It was having more fun than it had ever had before in its short life. "Boom Bubbo, Boom Bubbo!"

"Wow! This is so cool!" Sierra grinned. She felt like she was in some kind of a perfect dream and she never wanted to leave. "I wish I could do this every day!"

(I smiled, "I KNOW! SUCH A LITTLE KID HAVING SUCH A BIG VOCAB? I READ TOO MUCH! Ah hell, I did back then too!"

Willis laughed, "I've never heard of a five year old who could say all that you could."

"I picked it up from the street," I replied. Willis laughed again and that made me feel somewhat special. Not many people laugh when I say stuff.)

Sierra picked up the little creature and they fell asleep a little bit later. When Sierra woke up, the thing had become something else.

"Ack! What are you?"

"I'm Mesimon!"

Sierra looked at the purple little blob with a smirk. "You're cool!"

The thing laughed. 

"But…" Sierra started, "What are you?"

"I'm a Digimon!"

Sierra raised an eyebrow, "A Digi-what?"

"A Digimon. Computer data that is alive!"

"Alive? I thought that only humans and animals lived…"

The Digimon, Mesimon, laughed and bounced over to Sierra. "So, what do we do first?"

"What do we do first? I don't know. Maybe my brother would know what a Digimon is. It's probably from some little kids' show that he watches…"

"No! We're not from a show! We're real!"

Sierra laughed. 

("But later that night…" I started.

"Hold on," Willis said, "why are you skipping what happened after what you just said?"

"Because I don't remember what happened."

Willis groaned and wiped his forehead.)

Sierra woke up suddenly. Her radio was going berserk and so were her lights. She looked down at her bed –the Digimon was changing again. 

"Oh no! I've gotta get you outside –and QUICK!"

Sierra grabbed it and pulled it out the back door before her parents woke up and saw she was taking some kind of a monster thing through the house. When it changed fully, it stood a good seven feet of a horse looking thing. It had wings and a horn like a Pegasus. 

"Wow…"

Suddenly the Digimon took off towards the city and Sierra hopped on its back before it took off. 

("I'll tell you, Willis, riding on a Digimon in the middle of the night is just –odd."

Willis laughed, "I could see where it would be."

I continued,)

People that were in their cars almost got hit by this large animal-type-thing running through the streets while the five-year-old girl was screaming and laughing and enjoying it all the same.

"This is awesome! What Candy and Kim would give to do this! Yay!"

But then as awesome as it was, the Digimon disappeared right out from underneath of her. Sierra sat in the street wondering where it went…

"Wow," Willis said. "That's weird."

"Yeah, but that was only then. Not too long ago either. I mean, only about nine years ago."

Willis sighed. "You went through a lot then, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "but that's nothing compared to 1995…"


	3. Really Chapter 2: 1995

"See, my great-grandmother had died the year before. Big whoop, I know. But this has a part to do with 1995," I explained.

Willis nodded. "Well, c'mon! Spit it out already!"

"Alright, alright," I smiled and started.

1995

A lot of people that were from the family were still trying to get over her death. Everyone, that is, except Sierra. She just couldn't feel bad –or maybe it was the fact that she knew that her great-grandmother had gone on to a better place. When she had first heard the news, Sierra smiled. She couldn't cry, she couldn't feel bad. She just felt… happy.

"Oh come on, mom, it'll be okay. She's just gone somewhere better than whatever this place has become."

That just made Debra cry even more.

Sierra sighed and slapped herself over the head. _Great job, half-wit. Yeah, make mom cry even more than she is already._ Sierra walked into her bedroom and switched on her little green radio. She put in A Chipmunk's Christmas that she had stolen from her mom's friend Kim, and smiled. She laughed at the funny parts and everything, but when night fell the house become eerier than earlier. It was always like that –but there was just something that made it even spookier than ever.

"Wh-who's there?" she muttered.

A ghost showed up in front of her while she was sitting on her bed and she yelped.

"I am Bakemon…" it said, eerily.

"B-Bakemon? Are you my great-grandma's ghost?" she stuttered.

The ghost type thing laughed spookily. Sierra gasped and backed up on her bed.

"It depends on who you _want_ me to be…" it replied.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Digimon," it said.

"Bakemon… Oh! I get it! So whatever has a 'mon' at the end of its name is a Digimon! Cool! W-what do you want?"

"Why can't you cry or feel bad for your great-grandmother?" it asked.

Sierra backed up again. "I-I don't know…"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Afraid of _you_?" she muttered, "N-no."

"Then why must you keep stuttering out your answers?"

"Because you're a ghost in my _HOUSE_!" she screeched.

She waited for her mom to come running to see what was the matter… No one came. 

"Ah, poor little girl. Must you stay on the side of good? Or shall you come to the side of dark?"

Sierra rolled her eyes, "Oh puh-lize. Me, become _evil_? Ha! No way."

"Then I must kill you."

"If you're a Digimon, then you'll disappear before you can do anything to me!"

Bakemon laughed evilly. "Who says? You? You're just a runty Digi-Destined –you can't do anything to me. And I can do _anything_ to you."

Sierra grabbed her brother's baseball bat and swung it at the Bakemon. It swished out of the way and Sierra swung again. _Again_ it moved away before she could hit it. After ten tries, Sierra gave up. She yelled for help but again, no one came. 

(Willis looked at me funny. "Why didn't anyone go and help her? And where's Bryant when all this is happening?"

I laughed, "Jesus, Willis, you'll see. And besides, Bryant was outside with his friends."

"Oh…")

Sierra groaned and looked at the window. _It's too high! I won't reach it in time –he'll get me before I can! Dammit!_ "G-go away!"

"Nnnnooo!" it moaned.

Sierra started breathing heavy and she looked around for another escape –any alternatives? No. No escapes besides the door and the window. "GO AWAY!"

Bakemon flew closer and almost paralyzed her until…

Debra opened the door. "Sierra? Are you okay? Why are you backed against the wall like that?"

Sierra opened her eyes slowly. The Bakemon was gone –just like Peggymon had disappeared. "I-I'm okay mom. Why did great-grandma die again?"

"So why had that Bakemon shown up in the first place?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "But then there was 1997… a few years before I first got my Digivice and the Crest of Truth…"

"Tell me!"

"Okay, but you're in for it now." 


	4. Chapter 3 (really): 1997

Willis groaned. I jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Abby."

"Sierra…"

"Listen, Abby, can I call you back?" pause, "Alright, thanks. TTYL." I hung up and sat down. "Alright. Now 1997 was two years after we first moved into the house you're in right here. We moved in after that happened to my great-grandma so don't ask."

1997

Well, it was finally summer for the kids of the Ave. Only Sierra seemed the most reluctant, no one knew why. Usually she would be running around playing baseball, if they were lucky enough for that to happen. 

But no, Sierra was sitting down on her family's backroom couch, slumped over complaining that her ankle, head, and neck hurt. 

"Sierra, you're going to get nowhere in life by sitting around and watching VH1 and MTV all day."

"So what, mom. I'm seriously not joking –my whole body freaking hurts!" she closed her eyes and winced in pain as she sat back.

Bryant ran into the backroom. "C'mon, Sierra, we're going biking!"

"I'm not going."

"Oh come on, you've been on that couch all week! Like mom…"

"Shut up and lay out of business that isn't yours, Bryant."

~I take the life from the seed~

"Sierra…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, mom. Just go, will ya'll? It's annoying."

Debra and Bryant walked out of the backroom, complaining like normal. Sierra lay back against the couch and yawned. She closed her eyes and fell into a sleep that could only be woken by a really good music video…

~I rectify the lost need~

Suddenly, Sierra was pulled into a darkness that couldn't be shattered unless her mom realized what was going on. 

The ocean was large, dark, and pretty freaky for a 10-year-old… _If you were a freak it would be freaky_, she reminded herself. 

Something laughed –evilly. "So, you are one of the American Digi-Destined?" the voice asked.

There it was; exactly what the Bakemon had said to her in '95. "A Digi-what? What the hell is a Digi-Destined?"

"Ah, yes, the only American Digi-Destined who doesn't know yet. How splendid! Well, let's just take a look into your mind." 

Sierra screamed in pain as a hand reached out and grabbed her by the head. She felt it feeding off of the darkness that lived inside –the darkness she could never get rid of…

(Willis stole a glance at me, "Darkness? No way."

"Yes way."

"Well then how could you be unevil now?"

"Oh just listen, will you?"

"Fine…")

"Ah, yes, you have been visited two before by Digimon."

"Yeah, so, what does that have anything to do with you?"

"Bakemon, yes, that rotten loser. He cost me his life when he went to the real world. I guess he sensed the evil in you."

~I am the one who can't sleep~

"Evil in _mua_? Ha! I'm not evil. I just don't like people –they disgust me. Stupid humans."

"Ah, you would be perfect for one of my servants…"

"I don't serve even shizzy, you psycho. I only serve who I want to, and you're not on my list at all; whoever you are."

"You don't have nightmares anymore, do you?"

"No, but why should you care anyway?"

"Because you live in a nightmare –you don't need them."

"Well, looks like we think on the same track, don't we?" Sierra snickered. Then she glared around, "But I serve whom I like, and like I said, you're not on my list."

"You're stubborn."

"It's in my nature."

"A stubborn wise-ass, aren't you?"

"Smooth move –you know me pretty well. Hm, let's see if you know something else about me."

"You don't like going out of your house," it replied.

Sierra smirked, "I like going outside, but I don't like being outside with people."

"You've been inside in your backroom ever since you got off of school," it laughed. 

"Smart! Well, you might actually go on my list. So, what are you?"

"I am a Digimon –a dark Digimon."

~You are the one who can't dream~

"A dark Digimon, ney? Cool."

"Cool?"

"Awesome, freaky, dude, sweet… Dey words from da street."

"You're crazy for a human."

"Sometimes I really wonder if I am human. I mean, are humans really real? Are humans like, dude? What _are_ humans? I only tell da truth –no one knows what humans are. We're just life."

~I'll fly away~

"A-are you sure you're human?"

"I might be a Digimon for all I know."

"Y-you're crazy!" it yelled.

Sierra laughed, eviler than that dude could.

~Lost in the sun~

"Don't ask, Digimon dude. I ain't exactly what you would call a _normal_ human –if there ever were _normal humans_."

~Vanish in the haze~

Sierra started vanishing from this evil Digimon world. He didn't need her –she was a smart aleck.

"You… Digi-Destined! You're a fool –an evil Digi-Destined fool!"

"I'm not evil you idiot!"

~Nowhere to run~

Sierra laughed evilly when she got back into her world. "Damn, and I thought life was weird?"

~I take the whole from the part~

"That was just like, freaky."

~I clarify the lost art~

"I wonder if that'll ever happen again…"

"Sierra, what are you doing now? You just…"

"Nothing, mom."

~I am the _light_ in the _dark_~

Sierra leaned back against the couch and winced in pain again.

~I am prepared to _depart_~

"Damn, I thought it would go away by now…"

"So, that's what happened before the year when the Digivice came out of my comp."

"Really? But how could someone like you make an evil Digimon scared?"

I laughed. "That's because I have this little wise-ass mouth. I can make anyone I want scared. I just have to know the right words to say."

"Can you teach me?" he asked.

I laughed, evilly. "You wish. So, what's up with Dana again?"

"Oh, she's Izzy's sister…"

A/N: I'm done! Yay! Now Ducky can have this story! Actually, I didn't want to finish it until I was done with my story about Dave from Dust For Life, but I did!

Disclaimer: I, Sierra, do hereby announce that I, Sierra, do _not_ own Digimon. I deny the fact that I own myself, although I do, and my friend Abby owns herself. I, Sierra, do not own the lyrics for Seed (in ~ thingys), but Dust For Life does, as do Wind-up Records. 

A/N (continued): As much as I like this part, I don't -_-". It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but oh well –it has lyrics from Seed in it! It's actually quite… interesting. No, I wasn't stealing Willis from whoever has Willis in Ducky's story (although I wish I could!). If you must know, I would rather have KEN! MUAHAHA! Well, I hope you liked it… Eh heh… heh… oh god -_-".


End file.
